


Like Clockwork

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ColdAtom Week 2017, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: He would always begin on the food that would take longer, and Leonard would be up and moving when he began the little things like last minute fixins and table setting. He’d help, and sometimes would get a little loving and handsy with Ray in the process. Once the pair was done making breakfast, Mick would come sauntering in, still half asleep.They would share breakfast, and then go about their individual days.But not this morning.Written for Coldatomweek 2017 day 6: Polyamorous Relationship





	Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't exactly what I had in mind-- but hey, I'll write cute domestic polyamory any day.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And no, "Fixins" is not a typo. Kiss my shiny southern ass.~~

They played every morning like clockwork. Ray would wake up at the crack of dawn and made fresh coffee, sipping it carefully while he watched the sunrise. Once the sun had fully peaked over the valley, he would set off to make some sort of breakfast for his partners. No matter what it was, it would always consist of something with heavy protein, for Mick. While, alternatively, he would also make something lighter and with fruit for Leonard and himself.

 

He would always begin on the food that would take longer, and Leonard would be up and moving when he began the little things like last minute fixins and table setting. He’d help, and sometimes would get a little loving and handsy with Ray in the process. Once the pair was done making breakfast, Mick would come sauntering in, still half asleep.

 

They would share breakfast, and then go about their individual days.

 

But not this morning.

 

\--

 

It had stormed all night, and was still going hard early into their morning. Ray’s circadian rhythm had grown accustomed to him going to bed early and waking up early. He rolled over, looking at his partners, who were cuddling with each other. Mick was wrapped around Leonard’s backside, and Len was reaching out to where Ray was lying. He smiled, they were so beautiful when they slept, even when they occasionally snored like bears.

 

Ray threw his legs over the bed, his toes almost touching the cold floor. He stretched, rubbing his face and looking out the window. The wind was shaking the trees and the rain was battering their roof harshly. He was just about to leave the bed before a crack of thunder shook the sky. He looked back at his partners before jumping carefully off the bed anyway.

 

Just because it was storming didn’t mean he couldn’t be up making coffee and breakfast. He smiled at his still sleeping boyfriends before slipping out of their bedroom carefully. He padded towards the kitchen, where he started the pot; spooning in the grounds and pouring in an appropriate amount of water. Once the pot started brewing, he leaned against the counter. He smiled.

 

This life of his-- of _theirs_ , was so… Good. He felt so loved, by not just one, but two gorgeous, amazing men. He sighed. He loved them so much.

 

Another crack of thunder rattled in the sky, interrupting him from his thoughts. Along with the thunder, a strike of lightning struck nearby, causing a loud crash… Which sounded much more than just lightning.

 

The power went out, leaving him completely in the dark. The coffee pot stopped dripping, only enough for a shot glass or two had been produced before the outage.

 

“Raymond?” Len called from the bedroom.

 

“I’m okay, Len. I’m coming back to bed.” He opened the drawer that was underneath the counter from the coffee pot. While it was filled with mostly random stuff, it had plenty of small flashlights. He grabbed one, turned it on, and walked carefully back to his bedroom where his boyfriends were sat up and awake.

 

“What happened?” Mick groaned, yawning and stretching.

 

“It’s been storming since last night. I was making coffee and lightning must’ve struck the transformer at the end of the block.” He sighed, climbing back onto the bed, his flashlight still on and in his hand.

 

“You sound upset.” Len said, reaching out for Ray’s face. “Is everything alright?”

 

“I’m alright… I just don’t get to make you two breakfast this morning. I always get to do that.” He was a little upset, yes. He liked sharing that with Len and Mick so much.

 

“So? Doesn’t mean we still can’t spend the morning together.” Mick smirked, and both of his partners laughed softly at his insinuation. Len caught on to what exactly Mick was talking about and pulled Ray towards him carefully by the jaw. Once ray was close, he could see his partners more clearly. Len was settled between Mick’s legs, and was pulling him in for a kiss.

 

As their lips moved together carefully, Mick took his hands and ran them up and down Len’s sides, his head also dropping to lick carefully behind Len’s ear. This caused Len to groan into their kiss. Ray took a little initiative and crawled towards Len, setting on his knees right in front of him, causing him to be trapped between his partners.

 

“Is this alright, Lenny?” Ray smiled, his hands running up his neck, leading his head up to look up at Ray’s elevated position. Mick continued his ministrations to Len’s neck, beginning to suck and bite carefully.

 

“Mhm, you don’t hear me complaining.” He laughed. Ray giggled, leaning down to capture his lips into a kiss. Mick pulled away and watched his partners make out, something he never tired of watching-- especially when it was Ray leading. Mick’s left hand moved from Len’s lower hip to trail up Ray’s thighs and to grab his ass. This caused him to gasp. When he pulled back from his kiss with Leonard, he smiled at the faint blush he could see across Len’s cheeks.

 

“I love you. I love you both so much.” Ray smiled, his hand going back to rest on Mick’s shoulder; his other still holding Len’s head up.

 

“We love you too, darling.”

 

“So, so much, dollface.” Mick included.

 

“Now… Where were we?” Ray smiled, leaning back down to kiss Len soundly, his tongue slipping carefully in. Len moaned as his partners lead him down towards the pillows.

 

\--

 

Ray rolled over again. It was still raining, but the storm bit had finally passed. He squinted as he looked at his clock, which was flashing 1:38. The power must’ve come back on a while back, but he wanted to see what time it actually was. He reached over to his phone and unlocked it to reveal the time: 12:15. It was well past breakfast time… But the fun that he had together with his partners definitely helped him work up an appetite.

 

He threw his legs, which were now weak from earlier, over the bed. He took another look at his partners. Len was sprawled out, Mick stuck against his side. They were both naked and barely covered by the blankets. He could see their respective scars, defined by what little daylight that pierced the clouds.

 

He stood up, stretching. As he leant down to grab his boxers from the floor, he heard his boyfriends stir.

 

“Now, where you headed, pretty?” Mick growled at Ray, who was still bent over. Ray laughed, standing back up and turning to them.

 

“I’m gonna go make some lunch.” He smiled.

 

“Well, maybe you should ditch those boxers and make lunch naked.” He smirked, taking in the beautiful, familiar view.

 

“Mhm, I second that. I’d like to see that beautiful ass of yours bent over the stove. Or the counter. Or the table…” Len chimed in, eyes still closed. His arm wrapped around Mick’s neck.

 

“I know you both would love to see that, but I have a strict clothes-on policy when cooking. Too much could go wrong. But… Maybe when the cooking is all said and done…” He trailed off, leaning down to put on his boxers and grab Mick’s tank top from the floor as well, throwing it on and having it hang over his shoulder.

 

“I like it when you get all flirty on us, babe. We’ll be out in a minute.” Mick winked. Ray smiled back before heading out to the kitchen once again. He couldn’t help the huge smile that took over his face as he left the room.

 

He was _really_ lucky to have such wonderful boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3  
> (And I was really happy to participate this week! Thanks for havin' me <3 <3 <3)


End file.
